


Night Storm

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Reflection of the luminosity (one shots) [2]
Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Night Talks, Other, POV Child, Storm - Freeform, reflection of the luminosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Lawrence was awakened by the thunder. She was always afraid of storms, so she she got up from bed and went to find some shelter, where she wolud feel safe.





	Night Storm

 

There was a huge storm outside. Lawrence was awakened by the thunder. She was always afraid of storms, so she she got up from bed and went to find some shelter, where she wolud feel safe. Opening the door, she left her room and walk pass the corridor. She knew David did not sleep and usually was working on the computer at night.

She looked into the economic room where David stayed most often at night and found him there. Indeed he was using a computer.

'Davy...' she mumbled walking in. Lawrence always called him "Davy" when she was unsure or afraid of something.

'Lawrence? I thought the storm would not wake you.'

'But it did. What are you doing?' she came closer and climbed on his knees.  
'Just complete some data...'

'Dr Elizabeth S-Shaw?' Lawrence looked at the display. 'Whose that?'

'One of the people, who prepare your grandpa mission.'

'You mean Prometheus?'

'Yes.'  
'So? What she sent?'

'Informations about pictograms that her and her husband found in cave somwhere in Scotland.'  
'On the Isle of Skye!' yelled Lawrence reading the documents. 'I once read a book about that place! There was a boy whose ship sank and he landed on that island and after some time, he found a portal to another world...'

'It seems these two found some kind of a portal also. Pictograms shows the planetary system, which could be home of...' David stopped and wondered for a while, if informations he just had been giving to Lawrence, were not to overehelming for her age.

'Home of who?' she inquired.

'Of human's creators.'

'Creators?' Lawrence snorted. 'What does it mean?'

'Creator is someone who made..'

'I now what _creator_ mean, David! I just don't buy it. How do they know that they created humans and this planetary system is their home? And most important, how do they know that this creators even really exist? Are there any evidence?'

'Those pictograms were encountered in any major civilization.'

'So what?'

'I do not know, Lawrence, I am not a human. But I persume people like to believe in such things as force majeure, gods, guardians who watching them...'

'But not in aliens who just made them up. That's stiupid.'

'I am not the best companion in this conversation.' David shrugged and smiled apologetically.

'You are the smartest person I've ever known! With whom I sould talk about this if not with you?'

'But you know I can not interpret every aspects of humans' psychology or behaviour, I do not understand certain things important for you.'

'You understand more that some people... So could you show me more data about that mission?'

'No, Lawrence, your grandpa would be very angry if he knew I have told you so much already.'

'He will never know, I can keep a secret!'

'That is why I show you this, but it is enough, you should sleep now.' David turned off the computer and stood up, slipping Lawrence out of his knees.

'There is a storm outside! I just can't go to sleep!' Lawrence started to protest, and David smiled widely.

'So... I bet it is high time to see _Lawrence of the Arabia_ again.'

 

 

 

 


End file.
